fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sully
Sully (ソワレ Soware, translated Soiree in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is voiced by Momoko Oohara http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara11.html in the Japanese version and by Amanda C. Miller in the English version. Profile Sully is a member of Chrom's Shepherds, prizes combat, and has a strong-willed personality. She and Chrom are childhood friends, and the two often spar together. She was born to a long line of Ylissean knights. In her support with Vaike she could have easily been spoiled by her family's reputation but refuses to, feeling that she needs to earn this treatment on her own through her own abilities. Thus her dream is to become a great knight. In Sully's support with Vaike, what she is looking for in a man is someone who is better than her, and someone she can respect. Sully does not know how to do most domestic chores including cooking and washing clothes. Sully finds Chrom after the Outrealm Gate opens, sending in Risen soldiers. However she is unknowingly tailed by an archer Virion who instantly begins to hit on her. However, she quickly silences him and rushes in to aid Chrom and helps him defeat the Risen. Sully accompanies Chrom during the Ylisse-Plegia war, the Conquest of Valm, and stopping Grima. After the war, Sully continues her knightly duties and became a well respected knight. Her beauty and skill made her a hero to women. She is the mother of Kjelle and a potential mother for Lucina and Morgan. She is the worst chef in the army, a trait she passed down to Kjelle. Personality Sully is a very confident and bold woman with a tomboyish personality. Being cooler than most men, Sully has many female fans in Ylisse. She has trouble dealing with the amount of fan letters she gets. Despite her initial claim of indifference, she is worried about her appearance and personality, talking about how she is not "girly" enough. She worries that some people may find her tomboyish personality unattractive. Her birthday is December 5th. In Game Recruitment She is automatically recruited at the start of Turn 2 of Chapter 1. Base Stats | Cavalier |2 |20 |7 |1 |8 |8 |6 |7 |2 |7 | Discipline | Sword - E Lance - D |Bronze Lance |} Growth Rates |85% |55% |20% |60% |60% |60% |45% |25% |} Supports Romantic Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *Miriel *Sumia *The Avatar (Female) *Kjelle *Morgan (Only if Sully is her Mother) *Lucina (Only if Sully is her Mother) See: Sully/Supports Class Sets *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class Sully is the Cain archetype of the game meaning she is a Cavalier and her speed, skill, and luck growths will be much better than Stahl, though her strength and defense will grow slightly slower. This means that Sully will begin to double attack enemies and get criticals a bit earlier than Stahl will. However with awkward defensive stat growths, Sully will need to avoid getting hit as much as possible when attacking. As a Great Knight, Sully gains some much needed strength, though she will lose her speed and skill as a result. This makes her stats caps rather lopsided, however she will perform modestly well in this class, though Stahl and Frederick will probably serve better over her in these classes as her speed and skill stat caps will be only slightly higher than theirs while everything else is for them. Still, Sully can grab Luna for additional attack damage and Dual Guard+ for some Pair Up. Sully as a Paladin is much more balanced and considering her asset stats over Stahl are Speed and Skill, this class will really highlight Sully's abilities. Defender gives Sully some good stat boosts in Pair Ups and Aegis to shave off damage from Magic since her resistance is moderately slow in growth. Reclassing Sully's two reclassing options are the Myrmidon and Wyvern Rider lines. As a Myrmidon, Sully's natural higher speed and skill growth makes her an excellent myrmidon and its promotions, though is barely inferior to Lon'qu in most stats except defense and resistance. Swordmaster and Assassin Sully is still a formidable unit and a great way for Sully to continue to hone her asset stats. Vantage can potentially save Sully's life when she is in a tight spot, allowing her to quickly deal with enemies before she gets killed. Swordfaire will make her sword damage a bit better. Astra can allow Sully to score multiple hits and even pile criticals on each strike compounding to a possible 7.5 times the normal damage with her high skill, while using up only 1 weapon durability point. Lethality has a small chance to activate, at about 10% in all of her classes. This should be a last ditch effort skill if considered. Pass will allow her to quickly slip into enemy forces and help to swarm and gang on enemies. As a Wyvern Rider, Sully's strength will grow best in this class. She is faster and has better skill than Cherche though she falls slightly behind in strength and defense. Nevertheless she is still quite capable and can enjoy the better terrain effect free movement, though she will need to watch for Archers and Wyrmslayer units. Quick Burn can enhance Sully's initial turn abilities and can quickly mow down and dodge enemies. Lancebreaker and Swordbreaker also gives Sully some extra help when taking down enemies. Deliverer is a modest utility skill to help Sully close in the gaps with enemies or get away to get healed in a Pair Up. Quotes Event Tile *"Hey! Who left this crap lying around?!" (item) *"All done polishing the weapons. Can't fight jack squat without a trusty blade or bow!" (exp) *"I snuck in a little extra training. Felt damn good, too." (weapon exp) Relationship Tile Asking - Normal *"Got any aspirations? I have a crapload of respect for people who follow their dreams." (dreams) *"Well, you look darned happy to be alive. You win your last practice match, or what?" (happy) *"Hey, how come I never see you in camp after battles?" (free time) *"You’re doing great out there. Why don’t you and me tag-team some Risen scum?" (team up) Replying - Normal *"I want to train until I'm the best damned knight I can be–better than any man!" (dreams) *"You wish. I'm just in a good mood because I feel like it. Reasons are for chumps!" (happy) *"Usually, I'm maintaining my weapons or training. But I go on walks, too." (free time) *"Of course! Damned if I’ll let you down." (team up) Asking - Married *"Why can’t you be more damn careful, (name)? I don’t want to lose you." (promise) *"You look dashing today. How many damn times do you plan on making me fall for you? (compliment) *"I love the crap out of you, (name). Have I told you that?" (love) *"What are you hiding, you sneaky little mule-brain? I’m on to you." (gift) Replying - Married *"You worry too much. Nobody’s killing me as long as I’ve got you to take care of." (promise) *"Hey, easy on the mushy stuff. I’m not the blushing bride-type." (compliment) *"Well I love you more. So how’s that?" (love) *"This? Oh, I, uh, made you some winter clothes for you. And don’t complain! I did my best." (gift) Asking - Child *"You’re a tough kid, you know that? We should train together more." (train) *"Need anything, Kjelle/Lucina/Morgan? Your mother has to look after you." (gift) *"You okay Kjelle/Lucina/Morgan? It’s hell out there, and I get worried." (concern) *"So, Kjelle/Lucina/Morgan, what’s a day in the future really like?" (story) Replying - Child *"Anytime you want. Just don’t put your mother to shame. Got it, smart aleck?" (train) *"All right, how about we train together? I expect one hell of a match!" (gift) *"Ha! I’m not allowed to have an off day? Don’t worry, I’ll pull through." (concern) *"To be honest, I’ve spent most of my time in the Shepherds. Put most of the men to shame, at that! That’s why I know you can hold your own against any Tom, Dick, or Risen. You’re a tough girl, just like your mother." (story) Level Up *"One giant leap across the chasm of greatness." (6+ stats up) *"Turns out the business end of my sword is ME." (4-5 stats up) *"Not bad, but I've got a hell of a way to go." (2-3 stats up) *"Damn, why didn't I train harder?" (0-1 stat up) *"I guess you can only train so much. Damn." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Ready to smash heads! ...Is that still my job?" Armory *"For me? Hot damn!" (buying) *"Hell, take it. I don't need any of this crap." (selling) *"You hone the weapon. I'll hone the knight." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Hot damn! I am cooking with fire today! Watch me tear up the field!" (surge) *"Any man who thinks a woman can't fight deserve a punch in the... Well, anywhere!" (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. Didn't expect to run into you!" (morning) *"Hey, Avatar. Damned if I thought I'd see you here!" (day) *"Hey, Avatar. Hell of a day we dragged ourselves through, eh?" (evening) *"Doing the rounds again, Avatar? Damn, you’re diligent." (night) *"Have a great damned birthday, Avatar. I mean it." (Avatar's birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Hope today’s a damn fine one." (day) *"Hello, Avatar. Where the hell did the day go?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Get your ass to bed, ya hear?" (night) Roster A no-nonsense, capable Shepherd with a mouth that would make brigands blush. Ylissean women admire her strength and call her "The Woman to End All Men." The last one you want cooking. Born on December 5th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"You can do this!" *"Get it together." *"Got ya covered!" *"Quick and dirty...Huh! I like it!" *"Over there!" *"I'm right here." *"Go! Go!" *"You're going down!" *"Let's end this!" *"Go for it!" *"Son of a griffon..." Dual Strike *"Looking for me?" *"Save some for me!" *"You're going down!" *"My turn." *"Hmph pathetic." Dual Guard *"Watch it!" *"You alright?" Critical *"Where should I stab ya!?" *"I'll kill you twice!" *"So long, chump!" *"To hell with you!" Defeated Enemy *"Damn nuisance." *"Hell of a fight!" *"Come get some!" *"Hmph!" *"Heh heh." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Sorry." *"Thanks" *"Very kind of ya." Defeated By Enemy *"Hngh, damn..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Sully - Crimson Knight : Sully continued her knightly duties and soon became a trusted leader on the field and off. Her dashing figure and significant skills made her a hero to women everywhere. ; Sully and Chrom : After Grima’s Defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylsse’s new Exalt. Queen Sully rode far and wide on his behalf, her gallant and radiant figure the envy of women everywhere. ; Sully and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Sully, above all else. ; Sully and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Sully, assisted him, becoming an object of admiration for strong women the world round. ; Sully and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But in time he was forgiven, largely thanks to the bold (and slightly terrifying) nature of his wife, Sully. ; Sully and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Sully, who dragged her poor husband on countless missions in the name of Ylisse. ; Sully and Stahl : Sully and Stahl became the left and right arms of Ylisse and conducted crucial missions across the realm. Their red-and-green banners soon became know everywhere as a symbol of justice and strength. ; Sully and Kellam : Sully continued her knightly duties and led vital missions, soon becoming a role model for women everywhere. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Sully and Lon'qu : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. He and Sully carried out countless missions together, and the latter became close friends with another outspoken woman, Flavia. ; Sully and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Sully made for a strict, but fair, companion, and the couple thrived together. ; Sully and Gaius :Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Sully disapproved and was said to pester for her husband to take the examination for Ylissean knighthood instead. ; Sully and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess. Sully pestered her husband to take the Ylissean knighthood examination, but he instead continued his mercenary work on the sly. ; Sully and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. To this day, the children call Libra "Mother" and Sully "Boss" ; Sully and Henry : Henry settled down with Sully and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Sully trained their newborn daughter hard in the art of war, and the girl rose to every expectation. ; Sully and Donnel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and wife, Sully. The latter established a militia much like the Shepherds to arm the villagers against the threat of brigands. Etymology Her name may come from the French word soirée, meaning evening, maybe as opposed to Stahl's Japanese name sol, sun in Spanish. Sully also means dirty (covered in dirt) in English. This may be in reference to her willingness to work harder than most men to prove herself or, perhaps, a reference to her more masculine appearance and mannerisms compared to the other women. Trivia *Sully and Stahl are one of three Cain and Abel pairs to not join the army in the same chapter (the others being Cain/Abel and Oscar/Kieran), and the only male/female pair themselves. *Sully shares her English voice actress, Amanda C. Miller, with Cherche. *Sully's official artwork depicts her wielding a Iron Lance. *Sully's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon was released in Europe. Gallery File:Soiree.jpg|Sully's portrait in Awakening. File:sully confession.png|Sully confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:soiree confession.jpg|The second part of Sully's confession scene. File:Sullyconfession.jpg|Sully's full confession File:Sully1.jpg|Concept art of Sully File:Sully2.jpg|Concept art of Sully File:Sullymugs.jpg|Concept art of Sully Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters